The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Juniper plant, botanically known as Juniperus silicicola, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘RLH-SS1PI’.
The new Juniper plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C. The new Juniper plant originated from an open-pollination in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C., of a proprietary cultivar of Juniperus silicicola identified as MBSC-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Juniperus silicicola as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Juniper plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C. in 1995.
Asexual reproduction of the new Juniper plant by semi-hardwood and hardwood stem cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Long Creek, Oconee County, S.C. since 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Juniper plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.